Cavernas e Discórdias
Cavernas e Discórdias é o décimo sétimo episódio da sexta temporada de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica e o centésimo trigésimo quarto no geral. O título é uma referência para o jogo de tabuleiro Dungeons & Dragons. Neste episódio, quando as Mane Six deixam a cidade, Discórdia se junta a super secreta noite dos meninos de Spike e a Big McIntosh. Produção "BOYS’ NIGHT!!!!!" era o título do episódio na premissa submetida por Nick Confalone, quem também sugeriu o título definitivo do episódio and "insisted on the ampersand vs 'and'". Na ordem de produção, esse é o décimo oitavo episódio da sexta temporada. Os "Elementos RPG" apresentados no episódio foram desenvolvidos por Matt Herring. O fundo de fantasia foi desenvolvido por Laura Bifano. Os cartões de personagens de Ogros & OMasmorras foram desenhados por Charmaine Verhagen. Resumo Prólogo O episódio começa com Fluttershy fazendo suas malas para uma viagem longe de Ponyville. Discórdia aparece e acredita que ela planejou férias tropicais para eles, mas Fluttershy explica que ela está acompanhando as amigas em uma viagem beneficente noturna a Iaqueiaquistão. Quando Discórdia expressa desapontamento pela partida de Fluttershy ela sugere que ele se junte a Spike e Big McIntosh em uma atividade "super secreta" que eles fazem toda fez que as Mane Six deixam a cidade. Discórdia recusa a ideia de passar a tarde com dois "coadjuvantes", mas Fluttershy afirma que será uma boa oportunidade dele expandir seu círculo de amigos. Discórdia ainda fica desacreditado, mas coloca a ideia sob consideração. Apenas nós três Na estação de trem de Ponyville, as tentativas de Discórdia de convencer Fluttershy fracassam. O resto das Mane Six logo chegam e Spike e as veem partir no Expresso da Amizade. Na companhia de Spike e Big Mac, Discórdia fica desconfortável. Quando eles se aproximam dele, ele tenta afastá-los até o convidarem para a "Noite dos homens" deles. Discórdia fica intrigado pela ideia de uma noite de roupas extravagantes, danças e aceita o convite. Spike o diz para encontra-los no Castelo da Amizade ao por do sol. Naquela noite, Spike e Big Mac ficam animados para começar a noite dos homens deles e Discórdia faz uma considerável entrada triunfal. Ele espera uma noite de festa nos estabelecimentos de Ponyville, mas Spike afirma que eles ficarão e jogarão jogos. Ainda animado, Discórdia sugere algumas charadas, no entanto Spike e Big McIntosh se sentam para jogar Ogros & Masmorras, para o horror de Discórdia. ''Ogros & Masmorras'' Spike explica que Ogros & Masmorras é um RPG onde os jogadores criam seus próprios personagens e se juntam em uma aventura imaginária onde decisões e resultados são determinados por dados. Durante a explicação de Spike, Discórdia mostra o mínimo de interesse. No jogo, Spike é um mago chamado "Garbunkle" e Big Mac um cavaleiro unicórnio chamado "Sir McBiggun". Seus objetivos ~são resgatar a "Princesa Shmarity" do malvado Squizard. Ao criar o seu personagem, Discórdia desinteressadamente escolhe um arqueiro chamado "Captain Wuzz". O jogo começa e Discórdia imediatamente toma várias decisões infelizes—na maioria das vezes devido a sua falta de interesse—e recebe penalidades para o seu personagem. Furioso pelas risadas de Spike e Big McIntosh Discórdia sela Big Mac em uma bolha mágica e decide mostrar aos dois uma verdadeira Noite dos Homens. Discórdia estala suas garras e cria um clube de jazz para Spike e Big Mac. No entanto, Spike e Big Mac querem continuar a jogar Ogros & Masmorras e Spike propõe que Discórdia assista caso ele não queira jogar. Ofendido, Discórdia concorda em voltar ao jogo – ao transportar Spike e Big Mac para o jogo em si. O Mestre de Jogo Discórdia No mundo de Ogros & Masmorras, Spike e Big Mac assumem as aparências e habilidades de seus personagens. No entanto, os perigos que eles enfrentam agora são reais e Discórdia está no controle de tudo o que acontece. O malvado Squizard e suas forças—aparecendo como cartões vivos—chegam para atacar Spike e Big Mac. Spike e Big Mac fogem e após brevemente se protegerem com um escudo de uma barreira de flechas, se abrigam em uma caverna. Discórdia aparece ante eles e Spike furiosamente o acura de estar arruinando o jogo. Quando Discórdia questiona o porque deles o terem convidado em primeiro lugar, Spike revela ter sido por causa de que eles sentiram pena dele. Discórdia imediatamente transporta os três de volta para a sala dos tronos do castelo. Spike explica que a Fluttershy contou-lhes o comportamento de Discórdia antes de sair e que eles o convidaram por gentileza. Discórdia fica pasmo ao descobrir que ele não é tão "legal" quanto imaginava e ele decide ir embora enquanto joga com sua vergonha. Spike e Big Mac retornam para o jogo, mas são incapazes de manter o foco e devido as circunstâncias da partida do Discórdia. Eles chamam por Discórdia para dar a ele uma segunda chance e Discórdia retorna em um instante. Ele se desculpa por arruinar a noite deles e Spike e Big Mac admitem que foi fantástico quando Discórdia fez o jogo se tornar real e pedem a ele para fazer uma versão mais leve de Ogros & Masmorras E Discórdia alegremente concorda. Epílogo Algum tempo depois, as Mane Six retornam de sua viagem ao Iaqueiaquistão e seguem para o Castelo da Amizade, onde encontram Spike, Big Mac e Discórdia jogando uma versão realista de Ogros & Masmorras. Enquanto eles celebram sua vitória sobre o Squizard, Fluttershy fica admirada que Discórdia fez novos amigos. Twilight sugere que elas deixem os meninos terminarem o jogo, mas Rainbow Dash e Pinkie Pie decidem se juntar a diversão. Ao entrarem no mundo do jogo, Rainbow e Pinkie assumem a forma de suas próprias personagens e se juntam a Spike, Big Mac e Discórdia contra o exercito do Squizard. Citações :Fluttershy: Se tá procurado alguma coisa pra fazer, podia passar a tarde com o Spike e o Big Mac. :Discórdia: ri Não está brincando? :Pinkie Pie: Eu trouxe comida de Yeti! Eu não contei que tem um Yeti comedor de pôneis na geleira Frost Field? :Discórdia: aguda Anunciando a tão esperada chegada do espírito do caos e da desarmonia, o provedor do pandemônio, o senhor da ilegalidade, conde do tumulto, doador da baderna... fanfara Discórdia! :Spike: Em um mundo onde o mal reina supremo, um pequeno grupo de guerreiros ergue-se alto contra a escuridão, este é... Ogros & Masmorras! :Spike: Sua vez primeiro. O que vai fazer? :Discórdia: Me amaldiçoar por vir nessa noite infernal? :Discórdia: Adeus, Garbunkle o mago e bravo Sir McBiggun. Que a providência sorria pra vocês em sua missão de livrar Spiketopia do perverso Squizard... suspira Quando digo assim o jogo não parece ser tão meia boca. :Twilight Sparkle: Melhor a gente fechar a porta e... deixarem eles terminarem... seja lá o que for isso. :Rainbow Dash: Nem pensar! Vocês viram a espada do Big Mac? Nem brinca, eu tô dentro! :Pinkie Pie: É! Eu não sei o que é isso, mas parece super hiper divertido! Galeria Referências en:Dungeons & Discords de:Dungeons & Discords Categoria:Episódios da 6ª temporada